All I've Got: Part Three
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Another collection of JJ/Hotch oneshots. Other secondary pairings may be mentioned.
1. Turpentine Kisses And Mistaken Blows

**A/N** OK, big old author's note coming up, making the following points:

a) So...those of you who have followed me across from Part One and Part Two will be familiar with the set-up. Taken from the LJ community **64damn_prompts**, I decided that since there were 64 of them, I should split them up into three parts. Hence, therefore, there are two twenty-something collections that precede this one!

b) Most of the oneshots will be totally unrelated - if I'm linking any of them together, I'll make it obvious! :)

c) And finally, I'll write at the start of each chapter which characters it's going to involve, although I'm fairly confident that all of them will be JJ/Hotch in some way - don't worry, I normally make it clear what happened to Will! ;)

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #44 - Turpentine Kisses And Mistaken Blows

He opens the door.

Hotch rubs his tired eyes. "JJ? What are you...?"

"I don't know," she admits, "I just...I needed to talk to somebody, and..."

"This case was hard for you," he says, hearing her voice trail off. JJ nods uncertainly, shivering slightly.

"I wanted to ask you...earlier, when you said that I should know how you felt about me. When you said that you had fee..."

The words catch in the back of her throat as a third person joins them.

"Aaron? Is everything okay?"

The voice and figure moving closer is decidedly feminine and JJ just stares in open mouthed disbelief, her heart stopping.

"You...you have...company," she stutters, and hates that she can feel tears stinging her eyes, "I didn't know. I should..."

JJ catches a glimpse of long brown hair and long tanned legs and then she's blinking away the water that is still threatening to fall.

Hotch wonders why she looks so upset.

"Hi," says the woman, with a smile that JJ knows is supposed to be friendly, "I'm Anna."

"JJ," she replies shakily, "I...I didn't mean to disturb your evening."

And then she's turning on her heel and walking back down the hall to the elevator.

"Why are you leaving?" Hotch asks, catching her arm. JJ scoffs in wounded disbelief.

"You know, I should have known," she says, prising his hand away, "I should have known that when you said you..."

Anna is still lingering in the doorway and JJ can't – won't – do this in front of her.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks for clearing that up for me, Hotch."

The elevator is taking too long and JJ knows that if she waits any longer, she might just die.

Part of her wants to stay and let him explain, but the part of her that's in control, the heartbroken part, makes her take the stairs.

She's just made it out of the apartment building when a hand closes around her wrist.

"Anna is Sean's girlfriend," Aaron says breathlessly, blurting the words out in a hurry to make her stay, "Sean's."

She's made a mistake.

"Sean's?" she echoes faintly.

Hotch nods. "Not mine. Absolutely not mine."

"Not yours," JJ repeats, her eyes locked on the ground.

"They're staying with me and Jack for a week."

JJ blinks away tears, almost crippled by the relief that floods through her.

"I thought you lied about having feelings for me," she whispers, daring to glance up at him.

"I'd never lie to you. And I **do **have feelings for you," he says, still trying to catch his breath, "More than you'll ever know."

The words they've both been wanting to say hang between them in an uncertain silence.

"I screwed up," she admits in a soft voice. Hotch chuckles, lifting a hand to the side of her face.

"It's okay," he reassures.

"It's not! I should never have..." JJ protests, but then his lips are closing the distance and pressing softly against hers and she loses all power of thought.

Eventually, Hotch breaks away. He wrinkles up his nose, his forehead still resting tight against hers.

"I could never be interested in Anna," he murmurs.

JJ stares at his lips and wants to taste him again, but manages to ask, "Why?"

She feels his warm smile soak through her as he replies.

"Because she's not you."


	2. Rings

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #45 - Rings

"We should get married," Hotch says one night, and JJ mumbles something in reply, because it's late and she's tired, and it's not until she wakes up the next morning with a ring on her finger that she realizes he was serious.

They lie facing each other. JJ stares at him, trying to work out whether he truly means it.

"Say it," she whispers, twisting the cool band around her finger.

Hotch pulls her closer. "Marry me," he says softly.

There's no doubt in her minds as she leans forward, crushing her lips to his and telling him yes.

And it's the easiest yes she's ever given.

Later, he stands behind her at the basin in the bathroom, presses a kiss to her shoulder and tightens his arms around her waist.

They exchange smiles, and Hotch has never been in love with her as much as he is now.

"Mrs Hotchner," he murmurs, turning his face into her neck.

JJ chuckles, tangles her fingers through his, interlocking and intertwining.

"Not yet," she replies.

And then he realizes that maybe JJ is the type of girl who's had her proposal planned since she was four, and Hotch immediately feels bad taking that special moment away from her.

"Are you glad I did it this way?" he asks. She frowns in confusion, so he adds, "Without a crowd."

JJ takes too long to answer and it's the hesitation that gives her away.

So Hotch thinks up a plan and waits until the bull pen is full of people to put it into action.

Emily stares at him.

"Uh, Jayje?"

The blonde turns and finally sees Hotch down on one knee.

Casts an anxious look around and counts how many people have stopped to watch.

"What are you doing?" she asks with a nervous laugh. His face is a mixture of amused laughter and the barest hint of uncertainty.

"Will you marry me?"

JJ ignores the flutter in her heart in favor of the heated blush in her cheeks.

"Get up," she says.

A smile breaks across his face and shakes his head.

"Not until I get an answer. Will you marry me?"

She is aware of all the eyes in the department fixed on her.

"Aaron, get up. Stop messing around."

"I'm serious," he replies, "now answer my question. Marry me?"

Emily watches as JJ folds her arms.

"But I already said yes!" she exclaims in frustration. A ripple of surprise runs through the crowd.

"I already said yes," she repeats, softer this time.

Hotch nods. "I know," he agrees, "But I wanted to give you the proposal you'll never admit you dreamt of when you were younger."

JJ stares at him, wondering if he's finally lost it.

"I wanted people to know that I'm in this," he says, "for better or worse."

With a sigh, she crosses to him, offers her hand and pulls him up.

"Yes," she answers, "yes, I'll marry you."

There's a moment's pause but then they are set upon by their team and it's all hugs and congratulations and it's perfect.

JJ smoothes her hands over his shoulders, smiling.

"You're crazy," she admonishes tenderly, "You shake things up just to see the effect it has on me."

His grin says more than any words could, but she still chuckles at his reply.

"Then we're even, because you've been running rings around me for years."


	3. Dust

A/N So yeah, I was watching that episode of FRIENDS when I wrote this. I hope you enjoy this purely hypothetical situation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch, slight Prentiss/Hotch

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #46 - Dust

It's been sitting in her mind for 24 hours, festering into guilt and self-hatred.

A relationship that had been a long time in the making, but had barely stretched its wings.

How could she have done that? To her best friend? Emily had dug out that old dagger, dusted it off and buried it straight into JJ's back.

"I didn't know you liked 'Friends'. What episode are you watching?"

Emily stifles a groan as JJ sits down beside her. Anyone but JJ.

Hesitates. "The One Where Chandler Crosses A Line," she says eventually.

JJ chuckles. "Right, where Chandler kisses Kathy and then has to tell Joey."

Emily winces. They watch for a while until she can't hold it in anymore, because it's JJ and she feels horrible enough.

"JJ..."

The smile slides from her friend's face. "What's the matter?"

"I need to tell you something. I don't want you to hate me."

She's dusting off every cliché in the book and JJ panics.

"Is it Henry? Did something happen? Is it..."

She'll go on forever but there's no easy way to say it so Emily goes ahead and blurts it out.

The three words hang in the air between them.

"I kissed Hotch."

There is silence that goes on forever.

JJ takes a deep breath, barely held together, and the sound of her breaking heart shatters Emily's defenses.

In the end, it is the calm that she finds hardest to take.

"Why?"

A soft voice, but there are layers. Layers and layers of hurt and betrayal, and Emily thinks she probably would barely have to dust the surface before they all come tumbling out.

"I don't know," she replies quickly, just in case hesitation is further enraging, "It just..."

"Were you drunk?" JJ interrupts, "Was _he _drunk?"

"No."

"Well, do you have feelings for him?"

The words are choked upon, taught and strained and Emily closes her eyes against the hurt JJ must be feeling.

"I don't know."

Another stretch of silence.

Golden bangs falling forward until Emily isn't sure whether JJ is still staring at her or not.

Both women waiting for the other to move. Emily tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, blinks in surprise when JJ is the first to break the quiet.

"Did he kiss you back?"

Emily won't lie now.

"Briefly."

JJ's bottom lip crumples, a single tear breaking free. Dusts off the imaginary flecks from her pants and stands up.

"Thank you for telling me."

Nothing else could have sounded worse.

Emily is miserable for the rest of the week.

JJ can't stand to be near her – to be expected, she thinks – and hasn't spent more than two minutes with Hotch since Emily obliterated their relationship.

He is miserable too.

The rest of the team tells her that it wasn't really her fault they broke up. JJ had ended it because Hotch had no intention of ever telling her.

Emily appreciates their attempt to put a smile on her face.

Having let it occupy her thoughts for the best part of a week, Emily realizes (in relief, she would later understand) that she's not interested in Hotch.

That spark of attraction, or whatever the hell it is that landed them here in the first place, is gone.

They are not worth making the hurt and longing that Hotch has been wearing all week a permanent expression. He belongs with JJ.

So it's a good sign, Emily thinks, when they leave work together the following Friday.

She drafts a letter of resignation just in case, because she would rather leave than cause any more hurt.

But it's a very good sign, Emily thinks, when they arrive together on Monday morning.

Hotch heads straight up the stairs, granting her the smallest of nods, but JJ stops beside her desk on the way up to his office.

Emily glances up, and there's the slightest dusting of pink across her friend's cheeks.

"Morning," JJ throws out cautiously. Emily blinks in surprise.

"Hi," she replies uncertainly.

JJ takes another two steps up the stairs then stops again.

"Do you want to get coffee?"

Three weeks later and the letter of resignation is still sitting on her desk.


	4. Every You, Every Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #47 - Every You, Every Me

He doesn't know which hurt him more. That she acted as a spy for Erin Strauss, or that he didn't know about it.

Hotch doesn't care that he is close enough to feel her cool breath on his face. His eyes are hard.

"This is a team," he says in a dangerous voice that makes her want to cry, "And if a member of this team can't be trusted to keep delicate information a secret, then that person should leave."

JJ glances over his shoulder, finding everybody avoiding her except Rossi, who just watches her carefully.

"Yes, sir," she answers eventually.

"What exactly did you give her?" he asks. JJ holds his gaze, and hopes he can't tell that she's biting her tongue.

When he doesn't get an answer, Hotch blinks rapidly, his eyes losing some of their hardness, and she realizes that this is just Aaron.

"Why?" he asks softly, itching to reach out to her. She doesn't have an answer, so JJ just shakes her head and pushes past him and then she's gone.

If there's anything worse than betrayal, Hotch thinks, it's heartbreak.

But somehow they manage to struggle through the day, distractions aside, and it's late when they realize 'every man for them self' was a lie.

Strauss fixes them all with a steely glare.

"Where is Agent Jareau?" she demands.

"Why?" Rossi shoots back.

"I asked her to meet with me. Where is she?"

The nerve in Hotch's jaw twitches.

"She's no longer a member of this team."

Strauss stiffens, and then speaks. "As you wish. Make sure I get her transfer papers."

It's Morgan's voice that cuts through the air next.

"That's it?" he says angrily, "You're about to lose your best media liaison and you don't even ask why?"

Her jaw tightens. "I'm sure Agent Hotchner has his reasons for letting her go."

His lip curls up in a sneer, and for a moment Rossi wonders whether he'll have to use physical restraints.

"Agent Jareau was your source of knowledge. She fed you inside information so that you could further your own career by destroying mine."

There is silence.

"Is that so?" Strauss says eventually, and Reid is confused at the genuine surprise in her voice.

"Hotch..." he begins, but nobody has an answer to his unspoken question.

So they profile the expression on her face and then everything makes sense.

Erin Strauss was feeling guilty.

And JJ was innocent.

They all reach the same conclusion at once, but Hotch is already gone, because he was wrong and he needs to tell her so.

It's late as he hammers on the door to her apartment and wonders why she is taking so long to answer.

"JJ!" he shouts, "JJ, open the door!"

She does, her eyes wide and anxious.

"Will you please keep your voice down? People are trying to sleep!" she hisses. Hotch kisses her hard, stealing the breath from her lungs.

When he finally pulls away, he runs his hands down her arms, smiling at her.

"You didn't tell Strauss anything," he says, relieved, "She asked you for dirt, and you didn't tell her anything."

JJ looks away, blushing. "I couldn't."

"Why did you let us think you did?" he asks, moving closer so that his chest is pressed against hers, "Why did you let **me **think that you did?"

She shivers at the way he is looking at her.

"Because it was let you take the heat, or do it myself, and we all do crazy things for the people we love."

He blinks.

"What?" he asks stupidly. She lifts her chin towards him defensively.

"You heard me."

Hotch stares at her, then cups her waist and pulls her closer.

"I love you too," he replies. He kisses her again, softer than before, but still as intense.

JJ smiles. "I'm glad."

"I'm sorry," he whispers against her lips, "For doubting you."

JJ tightens her arms around him.

"They can't take you away from us, Aaron," she says softly, "Because we're a team."

As he moves her back into her apartment, and kicks the door closed behind him, Hotch realizes that she's right.

They're a team.


	5. Project

A/N This is way predictable, but I couldn't resist. Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys have been leaving! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch

**Rating:** K+

**Prompt:** #48 - Project

Garcia and Emily like fixing things, so when Hotch starts looking for love again, and when JJ finally admits that Will is gone for good, they get an idea that just won't go away.

It's a Tuesday when Emily shuts the door behind her and moves to stand in front of the desk.

"I'm setting you up on a date."

JJ looks up. "Gee, Emily. Are you sure you don't want to try sugar coating it just a little bit?" she replies sarcastically.

The set-up is simple. All Emily has to do is get JJ to be at the restaurant at a certain time, so when the blonde proudly announces that she has plans Friday night, Emily wonders when it got complicated.

JJ is lying, of course, but the idea of being set up with a random stranger never sat well with her.

Then she thinks how it's so unusual for Emily to meddle in someone else's love life, and realizes that maybe there's more to this than meets the eye.

So when she sees Emily and Garcia disappear into Hotch's office, she leans over Morgan's desk, her palms flat on the surface, and he gulps.

"Tell me what they're planning, or I'll let everybody know about that time you cried watching 'Finding Nemo' with Henry," she says in a low voice.

He pales. "You wouldn't..." he tries, but then he sees the determined glint in her eye and isn't so sure.

"What are they planning?" she repeats and Morgan sighs.

Garcia will murder him for this.

Hotch turns out to be harder to persuade than either of them had anticipated.

"She's real nice, Hotch," Garcia promises, "You'll love her."

He shakes his head, tells them he already has plans, and allows the subject to change, because somebody else has made the idea of a date sound much more agreeable.

Friday night comes around quickly and since the second part of their plan can no longer be put into action, they investigate.

Garcia can't figure out why this seems so wrong – it's for JJ's best interests, right? Garcia knows from personal experience how easy it to fall for a murderer, or a psychopath, or a serial rapist.

Even Kevin has his strange tendencies, and he's one of the good guys, so following JJ on her date is for her own protection.

Besides, Emily is doing the same, following Hotch across town from his apartment to what kind of bimbo scuppered their plan.

Garcia grins, thinking of the major girly gossip sessions that will need to happen tomorrow, and relishing the idea of adorable Junior G-Men with bright blue eyes.

But then she sees a familiar red sports car down the street and feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

She blinks in surprise and the cell phone is once again in her hand.

"Prentiss, what kinda car do you drive?"

"A red one..."

Her heart drops further, and she fights back a twinge of cautious amusement in favor of outrage.

"Emily...where exactly are you?"

There's a hesitation. "Outside La Trattoria. Why?"

Garcia groans, gets out of her car, and walks the twenty yards down the street.

Emily jumps at the tap on the window.

"Garcia, what..."

"We've been played, princess," Garcia says solemnly, "We've been played good."

It's a good hour and a half before the restaurant doors open and the people they're supposed to be watching – separately, Garcia thinks bitterly, completely and utterly **not **together – walk out.

They have every intention of confronting JJ and Hotch, because nobody outplays them, and they've wasted an entire evening, but then JJ and Hotch are there and they're both laughing and giggling and smiling and _happy._

Emily shifts in the seat beside her, and Garcia knows they'll be moving on shortly.

"We can let it go, right?" Emily asks uncertainly, "I mean...our project was a success. Sort of."

Garcia smiles, seeing JJ and Hotch walk arm in arm down the sidewalk.

"Yeah. We can let it go."


	6. Adore

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch, hints of Hotch/Prentiss, JJ/Rossi friendship

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #49 - Adore

It's been six months since the first time they had sex, and Hotch has had enough.

Hotch wants more. Needs more, he corrects.

So he tells her. He satisfies her, brings them both over the edge, and then when he's about to leave, he tells her that he's done being a means to an end.

It's all or nothing.

And then JJ shuts him down and makes him leave and tells him it's just sex.

It's nothing.

But Hotch still can't give her up, so it's really no surprise when he turns up again the night after.

Then Emily happens.

Emily who is more than aware of what's been going on between unit chief and media liaison.

Emily who is perfect for Hotch in every way.

And there's nothing JJ can do about it, because this is her fault. She has no claim to stake, no man to brand as her own.

So now she has no choice but to watch Emily and Aaron grow closer. JJ tries to tell herself that it's nothing other than platonic, that they're just friends.

It gets harder and harder not to notice and then JJ loses control for the first time in a long time.

She yells at Emily over nothing. And when Hotch steps in to protect Prentiss from her, JJ lashes out even more.

Until a firm hand tightens around her wrist and drags her away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rossi hisses, gripping her arm and frogmarching her away from the group.

JJ glares at him, her eyes darkening with pent up emotion.

"I don't know, Rossi! You want to fill me in?"

As soon as the words have left her mouth, she wishes she could take them back because the smug glint in his eye tells her that she won't like what he has to say.

Rossi shakes his head – he never realized how frustratingly obtuse JJ could be.

"You landed all this on yourself," he says in a low voice, "because you got scared. He offered you _everything _on a plate, and it was just too perfect so you did what you've always done. You ran. And now you're pissed off at the whole situation because **you **screwed up."

JJ realizes that she truly does hate profilers.

"Is there a problem I need to know about?" comes the cold voice from behind and she fights the temptation to burst into tears.

"It's okay, Hotch," Rossi replies, his eyes darting between them, "We're just coming."

Hotch nods, glancing over at the blonde one last time, and then he's gone.

The anger leaves Rossi and if anything, that makes JJ feel worse.

"You better figure out what it is that you want, JJ," he says softly, "otherwise this is all going to end in tears."

He makes the mistake of looking into her eyes and realizes that it already has.

It's not for another two weeks that Rossi learns that JJ has made her decision.

Hotch and Prentiss, standing just a little too close. JJ tries not to let them see her, because she's rooted to the spot at the top of the small flight of stairs and forces herself to watch.

She feels her heart break.

"Do you feel like getting a drink? After work?" Emily asks.

Hotch nods, and JJ has never seen that smile aimed at somebody that wasn't her.

"That would be great," he replies.

Later, JJ will claim she was possessed. She didn't know what came over her, she'll say.

"Okay, fine," she snaps, breaking her cover, "you win."

Rossi smirks as the frayed net containing her emotions begins to give, and chuckles at the bemused expressions on the faces of his team.

JJ continues, her voice rising in volume.

"I'm in love with Hotch!" she announces, "There, I said it! I. Love. Him."

Punctuated with jabs of her finger.

Somewhere underneath the blanket of rage she realizes what she is saying is true.

And then she realizes that she doesn't care that the rest of her team is listening, because this is something she should have done a long time ago.

Hotch moves away from Emily and crosses to where she's standing with arms now hanging limply by her sides.

"Oh, really?" he challenges in mock surprise, "And here I was thinking it was 'just sex'."

She knows she must be glaring at him and for a moment tries to decide whether to kiss him there and then.

But then Emily laughs softly and the blonde wonders why she isn't upset.

JJ turns in a slow circle, silently taking in the identical grins on all three faces.

Smug.

JJ stares between them, her eyes slowly widening in horror.

"You set me up," she realizes in a hoarse voice.

Emily scoffs in disbelief. "Really? You seriously thought I was interested in Hotch?"

JJ will remember to be angry later, but right now she's going to run, because she's scared and humiliated and running is what she does best.

Hotch takes a few quick steps towards her, catches her arm and pulls her back to face him.

"Aaron," she pleads helplessly, fighting tears and trying to break away but he won't let go now.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispers.

For the first time in her life, the instinct to run is gone.

His hands pull her tighter against him, kissing her deeply. She holds onto him as if letting go will be the end.

"I love you," she murmurs, "I love you."

"I know," he replies just as softly, "I love you too."

Adoration in its purest form, JJ realizes, is Heaven.


	7. Murmur

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch

**Rating:** K+

**Prompt:** #50 - Murmur

The first time he says 'I love you', she's almost asleep and he doesn't know if she hears him.

They try and keep their relationship a secret until they know it's for good. No point adding the team to the equation, they think.

And then it gets harder to conceal it. Hotch wants to shout it from the rooftops, wants to tell the whole world that he's in love with Jennifer Jareau.

But Strauss is already keeping a close eye on him, so he can't.

In Michigan, Hotch sneaks along the hall to the room she's sharing with Emily just because he never got to kiss her goodnight.

"I love you too," she murmurs with a giggle, "Now go."

In the room behind her, Emily groans sleepily.

"Jayje? Who are you talking to?"

The blonde quickly shuts the door and slips back into her bed.

"Nobody."

In Colorado, he needs to tell her again, because they're doing a dangerous job and he doesn't know when he'll next get a chance.

"I love you," he murmurs, his voice barely audible in the SUV.

Rossi gives him a sideways glance, frowning.

"Did you say something?"

Hotch shakes his head. "No."

He looks in the rear-view mirror, sees her smile aimed right at him and smirks.

But then Henry is ill and she can't come with them on the next case. He can practically hear her smirk down the phone line.

"Sorry, Hotch. What was that?"

"I said 'I love you'," he whispers, casting an anxious glance over his shoulder.

JJ chuckles. "This really is a bad line, Aaron. I missed it again."

Hotch doesn't know why he bothers indulging her in her game.

"I love you," he hisses. He imagines her standing there grinning.

"What do you mean you need glue? Don't they have any in Wisconsin?"

Hotch groans in frustration.

"Dammit, Jayje! I said 'I love you'!" he says loudly. He hangs up on her laughs and remembers too late that he's standing in the middle of his team.

He turns. Emily stares at him like he's finally snapped.

"We know, Hotch. There's no need to shout."


	8. Above

**A/N As many of you have heard, Criminal Minds and CBS have chosen to a) cut AJ Cook from the show completely, and b) cut Paget Brewster's screen time, due to a mixture of 'financial reasons' and taking the show in a new 'creative direction'.**

**A group has been started to campaign for the executive producers reverse their decision, so please, if you watch Criminal Minds, join the group: w w w. facebook . com / group .php ? gid = 131665840185172**

**(Just remove the spaces...)**

**This is a decision that cannot be allowed to go without comment and protest.**

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Will, JJ/Hotch friendship

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** minor character death

**Prompt**: #51 - Above

The sky is gray.

Her back is rigid, her hands folded tightly in her lap as she sits motionless.

Henry fidgets on the chair beside her but he is only three, and his understanding of what is happening is not much greater than hers.

None of them have seen her cry.

The team is lined up behind her, Morgan and Hotch behind her as if sheltering her from the world could bring Will back, could make the pain go away.

She is vaguely aware of Reid lifting Henry into his arms as the guns go off, but JJ doesn't blink.

Will is dead. That's all she can think, the words running over and over again until they're imprinted in her mind.

Like he knows, like he can see her thoughts, Hotch rests a hand on her shoulder.

The ceremony is over and she can't bear to hear the condolences so she blocks them out.

Her friends usher people towards the cars and JJ manages a small nod of thanks as Henry is swept away.

She doesn't know how long she stands there but watches one by one as the cars disappear.

JJ is clinging to the folded flag like a lifeline, like it's the only thing keeping her from drowning.

He stops a few feet behind her, but the way her shoulders stiffen tells him she knows he's there.

It's her who breaks the silence first.

"How do you do it, Hotch?" she asks, "How do you...how do you pretend, that it doesn't kill you every day?"

He steps closer. Now, he is the only person allowed to see her cry.

"You don't."

The silence returns to press down on them until Hotch clears his throat.

"It does get better, JJ. Losing someone is never easy," he says softly, and the shaky sob that escapes her lips tells him that she remembers, "but one day, you'll remember him and it won't hurt. You'll be happy."

She turns to him and the look of gratitude and deep pain in her eyes threatens to break him.

He takes a step closer.

Hotch holds out a hand and JJ blinks.

"Let me look after you," he says, "You and Henry."

And she nods slowly.

Somewhere deep inside JJ knows that this bond between them, raw and painful, has made the chance that they'll end up together more of an inevitability.

And JJ doesn't mind.

She looks up, imagines Will smiling down at her from above.

Hotch. Her hand slides into his.

"Take me home."


	9. Below

A/N Okay, so only Morgan and Prentiss have been given DOB's in the show, as far as I'm aware. I made the others up using real information from the Internet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch

**Rating:** K+

**Prompt:** #52 - Below

It's undignified, she thinks, but JJ couldn't care less.

The roof of the SUV is warm from the Arizona sun – even now, at 2am, she's not cold in nothing but sweat pants and a thin vest top – and the heat seeps through to her skin.

She is lying on her back, arms by her sides, knees bent. Has lost track of how long she's been out here.

His voice startles her.

"Is there room for one more?"

She turns her head, sending him a tired smile.

"Hey," she says, patting the car roof. Hotch grins, climbs up beside her until he too is flat on his back.

"The funniest thing happened," he begins in amusement, "I distinctly remember falling asleep with my wife beside me..."

"I couldn't sleep," she explains with a chuckle.

"Ah. So you thought you'd stargaze?"

She moves her head onto his chest, fingers circling patterns on his t-shirt.

"Taurus," she begins in a low voice, "Loyal, patient. Stubborn and inflexible. Maybe a little boring..."

At the teasing tone her voice has taken on, Hotch reaches his hand around to her ribs, heading straight for the ticklish spot he knows will have her begging for mercy.

"Okay, okay," JJ continues, and he stills his fingers, "A Taurus is loving and generous. He looks for steady relationships, and always gives the same."

"Do you know the whole team?" Hotch questions, and regrets never having taken the time to listen to her when she's been explaining before.

"Reid," she says, "is a Virgo. Usually organized, thorough, perfectionist, critical, sometimes irritable, and they admire progressive, intelligent people."

They are silent for a while. Hotch glances down at the top of her head, pressing a kiss to the golden hair.

"Can I do...Leo?" he asks. She chuckles in surprise.

"Aaron Hotchner, are you finally embracing the reality of mystical beliefs?"

"Shut up," he replies playfully, "I'm doing Leo. They're assertive and faithful. Some people think they're responsible, pompous, stubborn. Self-satisfied and arrogant."

"Gee, I wonder who that could be," JJ says sarcastically. She feels his laugh reverberate through his chest.

"Dave's not that bad. You just haven't forgiven him from outing our relationship."

"It was supposed to be a secret. Even Garcia managed to keep her mouth shut!"

"Ah yes, our resident Goat."

"Intellectual, enthusiastic, tolerant," JJ muses, "and optimistic. Did you know she already has our children planned?"

"Extravagant, excessive, hot-headed..."

"That's one of my best friends you're talking about. Anyway, anyone who is a Sagittarius is supposed to be an excellent teacher, and full of fun and laughter."

"When's Morgan's birthday?" he asks. JJ laughs.

"June 6th."

"So that makes him..." Hotch thinks for a minute. "Gemini?"

"Quick-witted, curious, _sometimes _entertaining. Gemini's are traditionally open-minded, and are drawn to active people who use their head. They're charming and easily distracted, and flirtatious," JJ says, right on cue.

"That's Morgan," Hotch agrees with a laugh.

"You wanna hear about Prentiss?" JJ asks, and Hotch tangles his fingers through her hair.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, Libra. Libra's are usually artistic, poised, objective. They can, however, be indecisive, self-absorbed. Flirtatious and charming, they normally get along with most people."

"You sound like a horoscope," Hotch murmurs, nuzzling his nose into the spot just above her ear. JJ laughs softly.

"Thanks. Libra people rarely fall head over heels in love, but when they do, it's for life."

"So I guess I should be glad you're not Libra?" he says, and it seems like a joke but Hotch really doesn't know what he would do if he thought JJ didn't love him back.

She obviously knows that something isn't right because she rolls over so that she is spread out on top of him.

Turns his head so she can look him in the eye.

"I love you," she says firmly, "and I'm glad you put up with me, even though I'm born under Cancer."

Hotch isn't sure what she means until he looks it up later.

Cancer. Taurus.

Reserved at first, taking their time in a relationship. Both looking for the real thing, refusing to step too far ahead.

A match that may get off to a slow start, but stays together for the long haul.

Closing the webpage, Hotch looks over to where she's asleep in the bed, and smiles as he realizes their relationship really was written in the stars.


	10. Incalculable

A/N Sorry this is so late - I'm on vacation, and it sorta just slipped my mind! This chapter is dedicated to smacky30, because I'm making Reid suffer again! Sorry! :] BTW, all the statistics in this chapter are real, and taken from real medical journals.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** Reid centric, team, slight JJ/Hotch

**Rating: **T

**Prompt:** #53 - Incalculable

Reid likes math.

He knows there is a statistical chance that one day he'll find somebody to spend the rest of his life with. He also knows that people lose loved ones every day. Parents lose children, brothers lose sisters, children lose parents.

And Reid is no stranger to death. But somehow it's different when you're the one hearing 'There was nothing we could do'.

There's always something to be done, he thinks.

Spencer hides in his science and math because if it's useless anywhere else, the formulaic answers have always helped him run away.

Now he sits in the living room of the house that belongs to him and calls to memory all the information he can.

Schizophrenia affects 2.2 million people in the USA. Not counting the families, or the medical staff, or the friends. It is twice as common as Alzheimer's and five times as common as multiple sclerosis.

Reid hasn't heard from his father since. And he feels alone – it's with a heavy sigh that he realizes he is.

Approximately six percent of schizophrenics are homeless. Six percent are in jail. Twenty percent are living, or at least trying to, in supervised housing.

He really should be planning the funeral, because it's been 25 hours and three minutes and five seconds since his mother died.

The cost of direct treatment for patients with schizophrenia is $63 billion a year.

Absently, as if he doesn't really mean to do it, his fingers flutter over his arm, remembering and yet trying not to.

People with severe mental illness are two or three times more likely to die of heart disease or stroke.

The facts come faster as a fresh wave of tears threatens to appear.

In 2007, U.S. funeral homes employed 102,877 workers nationwide.

Almost 35 per cent of people are cremated in the US, and it's with a heavy sigh that Reid realizes his mother is going to be nothing more than a statistic.

And then the doorbell rings.

He wonders for a moment whether it's his father, but when the ring is followed by persistent knocking, Spencer can't understand why his dad wouldn't just use the key.

So he opens the door and stares in surprise.

Then Garcia is pushing past him with a basket of what he can only assume is food, and Morgan carries two small suitcases after her, and Rossi is already on the phone to the funeral home, and Prentiss is carrying another bag and the stillness is interrupted by the sudden flurry of activity.

Reid feels a wave of gratitude bathe him in warmth and he is unashamed at the tears that appear in his eyes.

JJ lets go of Hotch's hand to wrap her arms around him.

At one time he would have been jealous of the unit chief, but that was a long time ago and he's long since learned that there is no formula that could ever calculate the love between JJ and Hotch.

Reid is grateful, and he tells her so in a choked whisper, looking over her shoulder to let Hotch know the same.

"Oh Spence," JJ says, "Even a genius needs help sometimes."


	11. Wire

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch, team

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #54 - Wire

Hotch hears the back door close behind her, and is once again thankful for the almost invisible microphone snaking between her cleavage and disappearing under her dress.

Because he knows what this guy can do. He's seen the photos, worked the scenes. He knows.

And it's not JJ's fault, he supposes, that all their victims were single and blonde, attractive women in their early 30s.

It's not JJ's fault.

He knows it was her idea – which, if anything, makes it worse – and he is proud that she would put herself in danger to save lives, but he still doesn't have to like it.

He doesn't care that Rossi and Prentiss are also inside, and he doesn't care how many rules they are breaking, because Aaron Hotchner isn't in love with them.

He's in love with JJ.

But they have a plan.

JJ will play the blonde with just enough skin on display to be enticing, on the dance floor busting a move.

When she sees Prentiss look in her direction, she'll do nothing but turn away, because she knows _he_ is watching.

They know who their unsub is – now it's just catching him in the act. So JJ is bait.

He'll approach her, if she plays her part well enough, and they'll dance and he'll offer to buy her a drink and she'll say yes.

Then when they're at the bar, he'll press up behind her and she'll feel him and JJ will say that she needs some air.

Their eyes will meet and he'll smirk because he knows air is the last thing on her mind. Her fingers will wrap around his shirt, his hands going to her waist as their lips meet.

When her back touches the wall, JJ tries to pretend that he is somebody else, anybody else, but it doesn't really work.

And despite the way his stomach is churning, Hotch has to admit the plan is perfect.

It doesn't say much about her, JJ thinks, that if she didn't know that he was a murdering bastard, she might be interested.

His hands leave her body, and she stiffens almost imperceptibly, trusting beyond belief that Hotch and the guys are still there.

She closes her eyes, feels his hands slide through her hair to the back of her head.

The metal wire has barely had a chance to touch her throat when JJ feels the weight being hauled off her.

"You son of a bitch!"

She almost doesn't recognize Hotch. This fury, this raw ugly anger.

As punch after punch is landed, JJ stays flat against the wall, barely registering Prentiss and Rossi running from inside.

Morgan has to prise Hotch away, throws him into the wall.

"Take a walk, Hotch," he says. No room for argument.

It's all over. Morgan puts their unsub in the back of the police car, turns to her with a smile.

"Good job," he says simply. JJ folds her arms.

"So why doesn't it feel that way?"

Derek shrugs. "Because Hotch isn't the one telling you how great you were."

There must be a question in her eyes, because he grins.

She goes to Hotch. Finds him sitting on the kerb, throwing stray gravel into the road.

"Can I sit down?" JJ asks. It's a stupid question, because they both know the answer and she's going to do it anyway.

Hotch glances up. She hasn't changed – she's still wearing that dress, that ridiculously small dress, and he feels a twinge of something deep down that he knows isn't anger.

The words stick in the back of his throat.

"He was...was touching you!" he spits, and is then confused when she responds with a low chuckle.

"He's not the first man to put his hands on me, Hotch. The first serial rapist, yes. But not the first man."

It should have been me, he wants to say, and realizes too late that they've actually left his mouth.

JJ stares at him, blushes.

"What do you mean?" she asks, even though the hand edging up her thigh gives her a vague idea.

Her brain is hardwired to lean towards him.

Hotch is all hard lines beneath her fingertips, wiry muscle sewn onto the bone.

None of this would have happened, she thinks, if she hadn't let their unsub touch her, if she hadn't gone undercover.

And later, when the dress is pooled at her feet and Aaron is tearing the wire from her skin with his teeth, JJ realizes that going undercover has its perks.


	12. Landslide

A/N This is every parent's worst nightmare, and I don't think JJ (or Hotch) would be an exception, so I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch, team

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #55 - Landslide

In the space of twenty-four hours, he watches her go from standing firm to collapsing in his arms.

It's a Wednesday.

She's laughing with Emily and Morgan when he comes down the steps towards her.

And then the smile on her face disappears, because she's seen that expression before and it can never lead to anything good.

But this time it's aimed at her.

"What's wrong?" she asks. Hotch passes a file to Morgan. He won't look at her.

"We have a new case."

"What's wrong?" she repeats. Hotch finally lifts his eyes to hers and JJ wishes he hadn't because the pain and anguish staring back at her just about breaks her heart.

"What's wrong?" she asks again, and this time he hears the waver in her voice.

"A child was taken from the park at around 11am," he begins. JJ feels sick, but motions for him to go on.

"The child minder...knocked out. Henry..."

He doesn't get to continue, because her legs crumple and then Hotch is wrapping his hands around her elbows and holding her upright.

Emily feels tears prick the back of her eyes, because she's already scanned through the case file.

Missing child. Henry Jareau, aged three.

They tell her she can't work this case. They say it's against procedure.

One look at the fight boiling up beneath those baby blues tells Hotch he doesn't have a choice.

Thursday comes far too quickly, and it's like they've got nothing.

It's like JJ has nothing. She sees Will in the bullpen.

Tosses it away as a figment of her imagination because Will is dead and whoever it is disappears just after four in the morning.

But then it's 3pm and Reid comes in and for the first time there's no rambling nonsense spilling from his mouth because it's Henry and the only words that break free is a location.

They've found their unsub.

She supposes she should be grateful that it wasn't somebody else who had taken her child, just a lonely couple unable to have their own.

But all reason has gone, because it's her baby, and she's a mother, and JJ won't hear anything beyond they took her son away.

She clicks the safety off her gun, the barrel pressed against his forehead as he kneels. There's a flicker of fear in his eyes. She doesn't blink. Doesn't care.

"JJ."

The voice from behind startles her, but not enough to distract her. This is, after all, what she's been trained for.

"He has to tell me where he is," she says. Hotch moves around into her line of vision.

"We know where they are," he reassures, "Morgan and Prentiss are on their way now."

Her grip on the gun falters, a single tear breaking over her eyelids.

"He has to tell me," she repeats.

The man on the floor is shaking violently, and Hotch doesn't blame him – she's this close to pulling the trigger. He holds his hands out, taking a step towards her.

"They're on their way to get him, JJ. I promise."

He doesn't know if she hears him, because there's no sign of understanding on her face.

And then Hotch realizes there's only one person who can talk JJ down.

The cell phone is already in his hand.

"Mama!"

A tear spills onto her cheek.

"Mama, Em'ly hug! Hen'y give Mama hug too?"

More tears, and JJ releases a sob. Her hand flies out, slamming the butt of her gun into the side of the unsub's head.

He falls to the floor with a groan, not quite knocked out, but definitely wishing he was.

Her hand covers her mouth, almost hoping that she won't fall to pieces in front of him, holding herself together.

Hotch snaps his cell phone shut and then he's across the room and wrapping her in his arms.

She comes apart, until finally her emotions are a landslide she can't control.


	13. The Beginning Is The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch, JJ/Morgan friendship

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** possible major character death

**Prompt:** #56 The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning

He just walked right up to her and shot her.

She doesn't know who he was, because he's gone now and has left nothing behind but a gaping hole in her stomach and a rapidly spreading stain over her shirt.

JJ drops to her knees. Thinks she should lie down before she falls down.

Tries to lift her arms but the best she can manage is pressing her hands against the hole because they're so heavy and she just closes her eyes and waits for The End.

There's so much blood.

And then Morgan is at her side, catching her just as she follows through on her idea of lying down.

"JJ," he gasps, because her skin is pale, almost white, and her blue eyes aren't as blue as they were five minutes ago and then there's the red.

So much red.

The ambulance is already there. He can't wait, so he lifts her into his arms, tries to forget the pained scream that tears from her lips.

It would be far easier, JJ thinks, to give up. Her body is white hot and hanging on by a thread, and the pain just keeps getting worse.

"Don't do it, Jayje," Morgan says, "Don't make me tell Hotch you couldn't be bothered to fight."

She needs help. She can't hold on any more.

"Derek," she begs, for him to end the pain, to just make it go away.

"I'm not leaving," he reassures, because Derek Morgan is many things. A coward is not one of them.

He calls Hotch as soon as they get to the hospital, when he knows that JJ is in the best possible hands.

The rest of the team is still in the air.

Morgan can only imagine what must be running through Hotch's mind as he urges the plane to go faster.

He saw Hotch lose one woman he loves, saw the broken man Foyet left behind, saw JJ put him back together and super glue the pieces in place.

Morgan won't let it happen again, because who will put Hotch back together this time?

He's standing outside the operating room when he hears it.

Long drone of a beep.

"No pulse. Charge the paddles!"

A grown man in tears, red blood staining his t-shirt.

"Clear..."

And then a sound that he'll never forget, electricity and the continuing beep.

"Again, charge to..."

Morgan stops listening, pictures of her fragile body lying motionless in his arms too much to handle and he rests his head back against the wall.

Over and over again until there's finally silence.

He's close enough to hear the defeated sigh and the words he never wanted to hear.

"Time of..."

And then frantic beeps, each one matching its predecessor and steady and even and Morgan is on his feet.

It takes him a moment to realize what's happening, but when he does, a smile curves the corner of his mouth.

"Keep fighting, Jayje," he whispers.

The longest five minutes of his life before someone comes out to tell him what he already knew – this is not the end.

This is only the beginning.

* * *

Hotch is hanging on by a thread, because now he's there and he's racing up to the ICU, he doesn't know what he's going to find.

Barely remembers to flash his badge to the nurse at reception before bursting into her room.

His team has only seen Hotch let go once before and they're not sure they want to see it again. He struggles to control his tears and fails, because they're sliding down his cheeks. He leans against the doorframe, pinches the bridge of his nose in an attempt to regain something like control.

A choked sob breaking free as he moves to the bed. Golden hair splayed across the pillow that he can't help but touch.

Takes her hand in his.

"Oh, JJ," he whispers, his voice rough with tears.

Legs resting on the bed, Morgan chuckles around a mouthful of hospital pudding.

"You owe me twenty bucks. I told you he'd cry."

JJ smirks, her blue eyes fluttering open and then shut. Hotch is so pleased to see her awake that he doesn't care his team is standing around watching, and leans forward to press his forehead to her temple.

Tears drip onto her skin. She may be two steps away from death's door but it takes her less than a second to work out they're not hers.

Her weak hand, lifted to his cheek. A soft reassurance.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."


	14. Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #57 Door

It's been one of those days. She opens the door. Hates that her apartment is in darkness, in silence.

She flips on the light. Looks around hopefully.

"I'm home," she calls. Greeted by nothingness and empty.

Shuts the front door and replays the sound of him walking out of her apartment and out of her life. Her fault.

JJ sighs and kicks off her heels. She wonders why she's surprised – it isn't Hotch's fault that she has issues.

Moves down the hall to her bedroom, turning on lights as she goes. Smirks at the white door when she finally pushes it open.

The time they didn't quite make it to the bed. Her smile fades as she plays it out in her head.

Clothes flying, lips meeting, hands. And the look in his eyes that makes her insides curl and her heart flutter.

JJ feels the familiar prick of tears and angrily wipes them away, stripping to her underwear and crawling under the sheets.

Alone.

She doesn't know how long she's been lying there trying to sleep. JJ freezes, her hand flying to the drawer beside her. Then relaxes at the sound of a key in the lock.

The front door opens. Shuts. His usual routine and she realizes she doesn't want to watch the front door shut on him again.

Soft footsteps down the hall, a tap at her bedroom door.

"Jayje?" he calls softly, "Are you asleep?"

She feels the smallest of smiles curve her lips. "No," she replies.

Hotch still doesn't open the door. JJ hears a soft thump and guesses he's resting his forehead against the wood.

"I love you," he says quietly, "Can I come in?"

There's a whole door between them but JJ hears him anyway.

Her smile widens, rolling onto her back to wait for the man who is about to hear 'I love you too' for the first time in their relationship.

Then they'll talk. JJ realizes he's still waiting for an answer.

"Shut the door behind you."


	15. Enemy Gate

A/N I apologize now - I sometimes get really bad nightmares, and this was one of them, so please don't hate me too much! :/ I don't know what it says that I dream about Criminal Minds, but whatever. I'm sorry the next couple are so angsty. If it makes you feel better, I'm working on a JJ/Hotch date-fic which is real fluffy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** team

**Rating:** M for description of violence

**Warning:** major character death

**Prompt:** #58 Enemy Gate

One victim. Female, early thirties, attacked in her own home.

Cause of death: a hammer.

Perpetrator apprehended on scene.

Hotch walks up the garden path.

"_She was gonna leave me. Gonna take my boy. Couldn't let her do that."_

It is a clear night, but the red and blue lights merge into the darkness and make it unbearable.

A figure huddled over the bushes, sobbing and retching and then the dirty splash on the ground, and the sobbing that recommences tells him that figure is Emily.

He really should stop and make sure she's alright, but his feet keep moving.

"_We was gonna be a family. Then...then she found someone else. He stole her from me."_

Hotch walks up the steps.

The shattered lock on the front door. No chance now.

He moves silently, and then the house grows still as if it has all come to an end. The blood along the hallway.

Two strikes and maybe she was down but she won't give up now.

"_Said she couldn't be with me. Not when she was in love wit' him."_

Hotch pauses at the foot of the stairs. Hears the child crying in the room upstairs. He wants to go, but his feet are moving again.

Hotch walks along the hall. Bloody handprints.

Somebody rushing past him, another choked sob from outside, the smell of vomit and the crying child upstairs.

Crime scene technicians standing aside as he nears the kitchen.

"_Mother of my child. I gave up everythin' to be wit' her, an' she was taking all that away."_

He falters. Pushes open the kitchen door with blue-gloved hands.

"_I had to stop her."_

Red eyed and stony faced, Rossi stands. The sheet covered body lying in a pool of red.

Numb

Hotch takes two steps closer and crouches. He will not fail now. He will not cry. A trembling hand lifting the sheet.

The salty sting of tears but he cannot let them fall because she deserves his strongest.

That same night. Silence throughout the building.

Hotch enters the room. Stares at the monster sitting opposite him and wonders how this man could have left his child without a mother.

Finally lets the tears go.

"I loved her."

William LaMontagne Jr gives a thin smile.

"Yeah," he replies simply, "So did I."


	16. Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch, team

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** spoilers for 2x15 'Revelations'

**Prompt:** #59 Stone

Rossi likes to think he has a heart of stone.

Now he's here, watching one of his colleagues self-destruct, and realizes that a heart of stone isn't as easy to come by as he would like to think.

JJ stands still. Supposes that she should have known a farmer would keep dogs.

She is frozen, her hands locked around the gun but in that one moment she hesitates and is unable to pull the trigger.

It's the dogs, she thinks, because she's never been afraid of the dark. She stands still, and it is the statuesque stillness that tells them something is wrong.

"JJ?" Rossi says in concern, because try as he may, his heart of stone never really applied to the team. She shakes her head, color draining from her face.

A dog barks and she flinches.

Finally manages to squeeze the trigger but she's not quite sure what she's shooting at.

The dogs, she supposes, because she won't let them get her again.

Three shots. And then she realizes that she's losing it.

There are no dogs.

And she drops like a stone.

Rossi's emotional wall never told him what to do in a situation like this, so it's without thinking that he catches her and lifts his head in the direction of the team.

"Hotch!"

And they come running through the empty house and then they're back at the hotel and it's hours before anybody speaks.

All eyes are on Garcia, knowing that if anybody can answer their questions it's her.

"No way," she says firmly, "She made me promise not to say anything."

"Say anything about what, baby?" Morgan asks in concern. Garcia hesitates until Emily takes her hand.

"JJ needs our help. What didn't she want us to know?"

The technician sighs heavily.

"It was after that case in New Hampshire. I went to the bathroom, and JJ was there. She'd punched out the mirror, cut up her hand," Garcia explains, tears in her eyes.

"Garcia, that was two months ago!" Morgan says in disbelief.

"Is there anything else you neglected to mention?" Hotch says, feeling a sick pleasure when she flinches.

"No, sir," Garcia replies weakly, "Except..."

The look on his face tells her that now is not the time to be coy.

"She's lost weight. Anything that sounds like dogs...and she makes sure the lights are on before she goes into a room, and she tries not to be left alone with Reid because she doesn't think she can be trusted anymore."

Hotch thinks he might throw up so he leaves, his fist catching the door on his way.

Rossi is quick to follow. "What's the matter with you?"

He doesn't expect to be hit with the anger Hotch throws at him.

"What's the matter with me? What do you _think_ is wrong with me? JJ didn't trust me enough to come to me. Hell, I didn't go to _her_! And how do think that makes me feel?" Hotch snaps furiously, "That she has PTSD and I didn't even notice?"

Rossi feels the nerve twitch in his jaw, and struggles to control the finger itching to point at Hotch accusingly.

"The woman you've been in love with for God knows how long is seconds away from a nervous breakdown, so stop being a cold hearted bastard and get in there!"

Hotch's face is set in stone and he wonders exactly how much of this is his fault. He should have been there, he thinks, to catch JJ as she began to crumble, to be her rock.

Hotch fights away an overwhelming wave of guilt as he realizes that he could have prevented this.

That not once after Tobias did anybody ask JJ if she was alright.

When Hotch finally gets up the courage to creep into her room, she is lying on her side and his heart breaks as her body quakes with every sob that tears through her.

Silently kicking off his shoes, Hotch sits down on the bed beside her.

And then suddenly he's not just Hotch. He's not an agent, and he's not unit chief, and he's definitely not her boss.

He's just Aaron. A guy in love with a girl.

She is a stone – there are only so many layers you can erode away until there's nothing left but a tiny fleck of dust in your hand.

Feeling him lie down behind her, JJ wonders how many layers she has left.

She takes a deep breath, finds his hand and holds on tight.

The silence stretches on until JJ lets her head tuck under his chin.

"I think I need some help."


	17. Bright

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** team, JJ/Hotch, JJ/Will

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** spoilers for 5x09 onwards

**Prompt:** #60 Bright

They are all seated around the table in Hotch's dining room and Garcia feels her eyes widen as dish after dish arrives from the kitchen.

"Did you cook all this?" she asks and watches a proud half-smile appear on his face.

"With Jack and Rossi."

"You did good, Agent Hotstuff," she adds, impressed, and Hotch laughs at the name.

"I stuffed the turkey," Jack announces proudly, carefully setting a dish down on the table. Rossi taps the boys head.

"Go wash your hands, bud."

Jack dashes off and Morgan chuckles at the boy's exuberance.

"He's a good kid," he says fondly, and Hotch nods, pride evident on his face.

Then Jack is back in the dining room and the seven of them are seated, eyeing the food hungrily.

Hotch is at the head of the table, Jack beside him on the left and an empty seat on the right.

The space doesn't go unnoticed, but nobody has the heart or the courage or the stupidity to bring it up before the meal starts.

Emily next to Jack, then Morgan. Dave at the other end of the table, facing Hotch. Opposite Morgan, Garcia then Reid, the spare gap to his left.

The fourth time Morgan nudges her with his elbow, Emily heaves a frustrated sigh of defeat.

"Okay," she snaps, "Fine, I'll ask."

Hotch stares at her in confusion, taken aback by her sudden outburst and the smirks that have appeared on all faces around him except Jack's.

"Hotch," Emily continues with a sweet smile, "We, _as a team, _would like to know what's going on between you and JJ?"

He sets down his knife and fork, a frown forming between his eyebrows. After a moment of silence, he glances around.

"I'm in love with her," he says quietly.

"You are?" Morgan questions incredulously. Hotch nods – it's a fair question, he supposes.

"I am. And I think JJ's in love with me, but I gave her a choice anyway. We could either...give 'us' a chance, or she could stay with Will."

"And?" Garcia presses, her voice anxious. Hotch smiles sadly.

"And she's not here, is she?"

They make it through dinner without further mention of JJ.

"So Jack," Emily begins, with a childlike excitement on her face, "what's for dessert?"

And he doesn't get a chance to answer because there's a knock at the door.

Hotch freezes, his eyes flicking to Dave in uncertainty. The older man smirks, and a ripple of anticipation goes around the table.

But nobody moves. Garcia rolls her eyes.

"Get the door, boss man, or she'll leave again."

Hotch swallows and sets down his knife and fork. He hesitates, then stands and moves out of sight to open the door.

JJ smiles shyly, but it doesn't stay. Henry wraps a small arm around her leg, thumb wedged in his mouth.

"Is there room for two more?"

Hotch doesn't say anything, just reaches out to pull her closer, seals his lips to hers. A small sound (he's not sure if it's a sob or a gasp or a sigh of relief) escapes from her and Hotch tightens his arm around her waist.

Breaking away, he feels a smile curve his lips, and looks down at Henry hanging onto her pant leg.

"I'm glad you came," he whispers, before leading her inside to the dining room.

"JJ!" Jack cheers, earning a smile from the blonde standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Wonders if her team will hate her.

She looks at the table and counts all seven of her friends seated, notes an eighth place already set beside a high chair and tray.

Seeing the frown creasing her brow, Hotch lets his hand rest at the small of her back.

"I was hoping you might change your mind," he says softly. Rossi clears his throat, giving JJ a stern look as she puts Henry down in the high chair.

"You're late," he comments firmly.

For a moment she thinks he's serious, but then he winks and JJ breathes a sigh of relief.

"That's okay," she says, her eyes meeting Hotch's, "I think I'll be here for a while."


	18. Stories

A/N So this is about as AU as you can get - the first line pretty much gives that away, LOL. Set five years after the end of Season 5. Thanks to everybody who has been reading and reviewing - I'm so sad that there are only three left after this one! :[

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch

**Rating:** K+

**Prompt:** #61 Stories

Four-year-old Caitlyn Hotchner snuggles further under the blanket.

"Auntie Penny? Tell me a story!"

Garcia chuckles, smoothing the little girl's hair away from her face.

"What kind of story, munchkin?"

Caitlyn thinks for a moment, her brow furrowed in an oh-so-familiar frown, and then her face clears into a grin.

"A story about a prince and a princess."

"Aha," Garcia says excitedly, "I've got the perfect story."

The little girl snuggles into the covers, her mischievous grin so much like her mother's it makes Garcia chuckle.

"Once upon a time, there lived two very brave people, a prince and a princess, in a place called Quantico. The prince was the most respected knight in all of the land, and all the ladies wanted to kiss him."

Caitlyn giggles, wrinkling her nose.

"Boys are yucky," she says, in a way only a four-year-old can. Garcia nods wisely.

"Indeed they are. I see your father has taught you well."

Caitlyn folds her arms. "Daddy says that the only unyucky boys are Jacky and Henry."

Garcia shakes her head and carries in with her story.

"So one day, the prince..."

"What's the prince's name?"

"Uh...Prince Hotch. So one day Prince Hotch was watching a football game with his friends."

"Who was his friends?"

"Lord Rossi, the prince's chief advisor, Lord Chocolate Adonis, Prince Hotch's muscle man, and Sir Spencer, the smartest man in the Land of Quantico," Penelope explains, crossing her ankles on the bed covers.

"Like my Spence?" the little girl asks.

"Just like your Spence."

"Nobody's like my Spence," Caitlyn whispers, snuggling into Garcia's side.

"While the men folk were watching the game, Princess Jennifer and her best friends, Lady Prentiss and the Fairy Godmother, were having a girl's night in. Lady Prentiss was worried about the princess."

"Why was she worried? Did the princess have a booboo? Mommy says she sometimes thinks I'm gonna get a booboo when I'm playing with Jacky."

"Well, Princess Jennifer was very sad," Garcia continues, "Because her very own Prince had been taken away by an evil monster."

Caitlyn goes very still. "Like what happened to Henry's daddy?"

Garcia sobers.

"Yes, sweetie, like what happened to Henry's daddy."

"Mommy doesn't like talking about him," Caitlyn says seriously. Garcia won't think about how long it took them to piece JJ's heart back together, so she continues with the story.

"Anyway, after a long time of being sad, Princess Jennifer allowed Lady Prentiss and the Fairy Godmother to take her out."

"Did they see Prince Hotch and Lord Rossi?" the little girl asks excitedly.

Garcia chuckles. "They did. And even though the princess had known Prince Hotch for a really long time, she started to see him in a different light."

"She did? Why?"

"Because she realized that he cared about her and her little baby munchkin. He told her that he couldn't stand seeing her so upset, and would do anything to make her stop being sad."

Garcia smiles thoughtfully.

"And then something amazing happened."

"What?" Caitlyn asks excitedly. Garcia kisses the girl on the forehead.

"The princess smiled."

"At the prince?" Caitlyn says in awe. Garcia nods triumphantly.

"It was the first time anybody had seen Princess Jennifer smile like that in a long time."

Caitlyn yawns sleepily.

"Was that when the prince and the princess knew they loved each other?"

"I think so, pumpkin. A little bit, at least."

Caitlyn turns on her side, rubbing her eyes with a small hand.

"Aunty Pen? I'm..." She yawns again, and Garcia tucks her in.

"It's okay. You know how the story ends, anyway."

"I do?" comes the whispered reply.

Garcia chuckles softly, listens to the the front door open, hears soft footsteps up the stairs and JJ's gentle voice and Hotch's responding chuckle.

"And the prince and the princess lived happily ever after."


	19. Chime

A/N There's an awesome fan vid on YouTube. It's kinda depressing, but it's a team vid to 'O Death' by Jen Titus and you should know it's what inspired this. And although I did have one character in mind when I wrote it, I tried to make it as general as I could, so I'd be interested to know who you all think it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** not available

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #62 Chime

You are sitting there in silence.

One chime. Two chime.

You shift uncomfortably, and aren't quite sure why.

Because God's house welcomes everybody, but somehow you still wonder whether you should be here or not.

Maybe it's all the things you've seen, what the _team _has seen. You ask God if he's mad at you, and when there's no reply, you let out the breath you didn't know you've been holding.

Three chime. Four chime.

You stare straight ahead.

You have trouble getting the three little words off your tongue – there's nobody to blame, you suppose, it's just one of those things - but this time you don't have a problem.

I love you.

Five chime. Six chime.

You are tired. You are all tired.

Mirror, mirror, on the wall. How long until darkness breaks our fall?

You, the collective you that you find yourself referring to more and more, are a tower of cards. You take one away, the whole thing crumbles.

Shatters.

Seven chime. Eight chime.

Tears blur your vision and you immediately wipe them away because if there's one thing the BAU has taught you, it's not to cry.

Not that God would mind, you suppose, because you're sure too many people have cried in his house.

Another stain on the sofa won't matter.

Nine chime.

Power is illegitimate. You think of all the bad that has happened, the hurt that is breaking them apart, and you reach the conclusion that power in any form is illegitimate.

Ten chime.

Because they are taking your team away. One by one, slowly pulling you apart. Breaking each and every person until there's nothing left.

You can't let them take your team away.

You _won't_ let them take your team away.

Eleven chime.

But they have, because the others are across the street, gathered around a whiteboard and you just need a moment to breathe.

When death and destruction take hold, who is left?

These people are your friends, and you would gladly die for any of them.

They must be wondering where you went.

Twelve chime.

"Amen."


	20. Laugh

A/N I'm so sorry! I've been unbelievably sick for the past three days - to the point of not even making it out of bed. But I'm better now, and bringing you the penultimate chapter of All I've Got! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** team, slight JJ/Hotch

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #63 Laugh

They've known her a long time, but until that day, nobody had ever really heard her laugh.

Sure, she's chuckled along with Morgan and Prentiss as they gang up on Reid. She's giggled at Rossi and Hotch bickering like an old married couple. She's laughed softly at the flirty banter shot back and forth between her team.

But she's never _really_ laughed.

Until then.

She's about to start the briefing when Hotch clears his throat.

"Hold on, JJ. I have something you should all hear."

A ripple of anxious tension blows around the table.

"It's about Chief Strauss," Hotch continues quickly, seeing the anxiety rising on their faces.

They all wait expectantly, and JJ frowns in confusion when she thinks she sees a smile pass across his lips.

"As some of you may know, Erin Strauss and her family are currently renovating their home."

She's certain she sees that smile again.

"Yesterday afternoon, Chief Strauss was rushed to hospital with head injuries and a broken leg."

"How?" Rossi asks, and he doesn't know whether to be concerned or not, because there's really never been any love lost between Erin Strauss and the BAU.

Hotch pauses. JJ definitely sees a smile.

"The wall of her house fell down."

His words are greeted by silence.

"The wall of her house fell down?" Morgan echoes.

"On top of her?" Prentiss confirms.

Hotch never gets a chance to answer because his attention is focused on the blonde media liaison shaking beside him.

"JJ?"

A laugh, one that Hotch thinks is the most beautiful thing he's ever heard, breaks free and JJ feels her face turn pink.

"Is she okay?" she manages, "I mean, she's not concussed or anythi..."

Her voice trails off into another giggle.

She blinks in surprise, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Her eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry," she says, "I didn't mean..."

She can't finish because she's once again dissolved into laughter.

"Oh God..." she splutters, "I'm...Wicked Witch..."

Emily chuckles, finally realizing what has her friend in hysterics.

"JJ."

The mixture of amusement and disapproval in her voice does nothing but make the blonde laugh harder, until it reaches the point where JJ excuses herself.

It's a while before she returns, and the excited pink stain on her cheeks is nothing short of adorable.

"Where were we?" she asks, the corner of her mouth lifting upwards.

Hotch turns his head to look at her, the stern expression betrayed by the sparkle in his eyes.

"Really, JJ?" he says, "The Wizard of Oz?"

He is enough to set her giggling again, and JJ buries her face in her hands.

Hotch grins, a rare sight that none of them are really surprised JJ created.

Morgan rolls his eyes.

"We sure ain't in Kansas now."


	21. Hold

A/N So here it is! The last part - I'm so sad! :[ But don't freak out, I have a whole bunch of CM fics planned. Thanks to everybody who has followed Part One, Two and Three, and I appreciate every review that has ever been left!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: Garcia, JJ/Garcia friendship, JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** spoilers for 3x09 'Penelope'

**Prompt**: #28 - Needle (inspired by Metallica - Turn The Page)

You used to think JJ was impenetrable. She'd have to be, you think, to do this job.

But when she stands beside your hospital bed, and holds your hand, you see she is close to tears and it's like the world is crumbling.

The way you heard it, JJ and Hotch were first at the hospital, and you wonder whether he held her hand the way she is holding yours.

You tell them who it was and you feel JJ's grip tighten on your arm, and part of you knows how this is going to end, but it's too late to head it off because the part of them that is always working has taken hold, and it won't let go.

When you're released from hospital, the only thing you can think about is getting your job back. And you'll do anything.

You are not quite sure what he means but when Derek Morgan tells you he loves you, however he meant it, you're certain it's the only thing holding you together.

Then James Colby Baylor is there and there's no doubt in your mind that he would have killed you if he'd had the chance.

So it's either you holding Morgan, or Morgan holding you, you don't know.

Rossi all but shouts at you and you feel a little of the restraint give in Morgan and JJ.

And once again you are swept into the mayhem of what _they _do and finally it's all over.

You cross to JJ.

"I never wanted you to have to do something like that," you say.

JJ shrugs and tells you that when it's family, you'll do whatever it takes.

And you wrap your arms around her because as strong as you know she's trying to be, there are still tears threatening to fall.

You hold her tight, feeling her pat you gingerly on the back (she doesn't want to hurt you) and then you see Hotch making his way towards you.

But the concern on his face isn't aimed at you and you smirk, reassured at the knowledge that tonight JJ will have somebody to hold her when the nightmares come.

Then JJ tells you somebody's been watching you and you turn.

"You."

"You."

"You're good."

"You're better. Kevin Lynch."

From the corner of your eye you see Derek, and JJ and Hotch standing that little bit too close together, and the rest of your family who make sure the darkness that fills your screens can never take hold, and you smile.

You shake his outstretched hand.

"Penelope."


End file.
